


Chocolate Kisses

by cutepoison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/pseuds/cutepoison
Summary: Who knew a little misunderstanding could turn out so well?





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/161221975005/person-a-want-a-kiss-person-b-sure-person

After days of incessant hounding, Remus was finally able to sit Sirius down to study for their Potions final which was only two days away.

Remus had multiple textbooks strewn about his bed, as well as rolls of parchment kilometers long. Sirius was sitting next to him, boredly flipping through a collection of different kinds of transfiguration potions.

Every once in awhile Sirius would complain about already being “overly prepared,” and Remus would meet that complaint with a random question Sirius got wrong every time. Sirius would then grumble something under his breath about paying Snape to do his exam for him, and then he’d actually start studying for fifteen minutes before complaining again.

It was an annoying, vicious cycle, but Remus didn’t mind too much as long as Padfoot got _some_ studying in.

While Remus studied, he popped tiny muggle chocolates onto his tongue and happily took notes on healing potions. When he noticed Sirius getting antsy again, and wanting to save himself from another forced trivia question Sirius would inevitably get wrong, he glanced over and offered the boy some of his chocolate.

“Want a kiss?”

Sirius nearly got whiplash, he looked up at Remus so quickly. Remus didn’t say anything else which Sirius assumed he would--tell him it was just a joke or some shit--but when no other words came, he smirked, exclaimed, _Sure!_ , and dipped forward to press their mouths together.

Remus’ eyes went comically wide, his cheeks rushing with color darker than James’ Gryffindor quidditch robes, and he sputtered as he pulled back after a long moment of utter shock that rendered him frozen.

“Why did you just kiss me?!” His words were panicked, his eyes still wide.

“You asked if I wanted one!”

“I meant a Hershey’s Kiss, Padfoot!”

“A fucking _what_?!”

Remus hastily grabbed for the bag of chocolate kisses. “Muggle sweets!”

Sirius looked down at the silver-wrapped morsels of chocolate in disbelief. “Why in the bloody hell are they called _kisses_? That’s ridiculous!”

Remus’ cheeks were still hot, his lips tingling from the short kiss they shared, and when he looked to Sirius, he noticed a flush of his own flooding his face. They sat there for what seemed like ages, silent, unmoving. Remus was the first to speak up.

“You kissed me.”

“No shit, Moony. I…”

“Padfoot.”

“What?! I’m sorr--”

Remus cut him off. “Do it again.”

All Sirius could do was sit there and stare at Remus, searching his eyes to see if he was taking the mickey out of him or not.

 _Apparently_ not, because when Sirius didn’t kiss him right away Remus pushed all of the books and parchment out of the way so he could sit up and get to Sirius’ lips properly.

A pleased sound came from the back of Sirius’ throat and he reached up to tangle his fingers into Moony’s wild, dirty-blonde hair. He tasted of milk chocolate and pumpkin juice, and Sirius did his best to chase that sweetness, kissing the absolute devil out of Remus’ mouth. Merlin’s beard, and the _noises_ that came from Remus’ delicious lips…

“Fuck, Sirius…” Remus shifted so he was up on his knees, hands smoothing down Sirius’ neck, fingers hooking gently behind his ears to keep him close.

They were both so drunk on their first _proper_ kiss (and hopefully not their last) that they didn’t hear James come into the dormitory. Not until he cleared his throat awkwardly.

Sirius peeked over Remus’ shoulder, rolling his eyes at his cockblock of a best friend.

“Can’t you see we’re in the middle of studying, Prongs? Sod off.”

With that, Sirius forced the curtains around Remus’ bed closed, the last thing he saw was James standing there in shock, and he glanced back at Remus who looked like he was about to die from embarrassment.

“We… really should be studying, Pads.” Despite his words, Remus couldn’t help staring at Sirius’ lips.

“We will,” Sirius promised right before he pushed Remus onto his back, sprawled all over their schoolwork, and climbing on top of him. “After I snog your brains out and get my fill of kisses.”

Remus smiled, and it was his turn to roll his eyes. A short break wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
